1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network server. More specifically, the present invention discloses a network server for providing continuous cleaning services for articles of wear to a customer, such as offering messages that provide cleaning time reminders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fields of production and research, a high degree of cleanness is required in the lab or processing environment, and specialized articles of wear are used by technicians and engineers within the environment to maintain this state of cleanness. This is especially true in the field of semiconductor manufacturing, but also extends to biotechnology, and to lesser degrees, precision optics, pharmaceuticals and medicine.
The cleaning and servicing of these articles is specialized and is performed either in-house, or contracted out to a third party. In either case, it is the responsibility of the user of the article to ensure that the article is sent off to the cleaning and servicing house at appropriate intervals to guarantee the article is sufficiently clean and in proper condition to protect the integrity of the lab environment. That is, after a certain number of hours worn, each article must be cleaned and serviced to avoid contamination of the clean room environment from the article itself. Different lab environments require different cleanness standards from the articles, with correspondingly higher or lower cleaning costs associated with the stringency of the cleanness standard. The cleaning and servicing house must always be appraised of this required standard when undertaking the cleaning of the article to ensure that, on the one hand, the cleanness of the lab environment is maintained, while on the other hand avoiding excessive and unnecessary cleaning and servicing costs.
As the responsibility for regular servicing, and the type of service, for the article is upon the user of the article, it is not uncommon for cleanness protocols to be violated. Users, unmindful of the last servicing date of the article, unwittingly contaminate clean room environments by wearing dirty, or unsuitable, articles into the lab.